So Sick
by veronicaleandra
Summary: Love. Defeat after defeat. Failure after failure. Yet the love is the sickness in him that makes him keep chasing after sasuke.


Dosclaimer: I do not own naruto nor do I make any money off of this. That said the idea and words are my own so no stealing.

The lyrics you see in italic are from the song So Scik by Bizniz Feat Alex. (Korean, this is translation) Some of the lyrics have been changed to fit the guy x guy scenario.

Also this Is yaoi people so if you don't like it kindly leave. Flames will be returned to you.

Read and review pretty please? My actual first Naruto Fic, my other was an adaption of a existing fic.

Reviewers will get Sasuke, Itachi, neji, Naruto, Or Shikamaru Cookies ^____________^

_This pain is too harsh._

_The loneliness in my heart that won't go away, The name that I need as I'm lost.  
Doctor, doctor I'm in too much pain.  
He ruined my life  
(I'm so sick) All I had was you.  
Before it's too late, I pick up the pen that I have left alone a while ago.  
I write a letter that I won't be able to send.  
Outside, the cold wind is blowing in the dark  
From my eyes, the song cries rather than tears_

Blue eyes dulled by pain stared out the window at the bustling village streets, seeing so much happiness on the streets, yet inside he was empty. Without him he was sick.

He knew his friends worried about him but he couldn't be bothered with it. He needed to get Sasuke back. The person who was precious to him. He needed him back, without him by his side his body was being eaten by sickness.

Forgetting him wasn't an option. That had been tried before. After his first time failing to bring him back he buried himself in his training with jiraiya. He trained until he was so exhausted he wouldn't be able to move or even think. But whenever he paused or laid down to sleep thoughts of the raven haired ninja would pop into his head. He would remember the soft feel of those lips pressed against his when they kissed, the way those hands gently ran all over his body and above all the feel of the Uchiha inside of him. Filling him and making him complete for the first time in his life.

Then there was his voice. Deep and velvety with that hint of steel wrapped around it. The sound of his voice when he whispered those words in his ear the night before he left "I love you Naruto."

His scent. Slightly spicy with an underlying hint of forest greens.

The feel of his touch. Gentle and the strength in those smooth hands restained.

The sheer beauty of the other. The raven black hair that framed a pale face that was close to perfection. All of that on top of a body that was slim and muscled. It was no wonder he had his own fanclub.

So many unforgettable things about the other. All of them burned into his senses. How could he ever forget him?

_  
Is it really only me that can't forget you?  
Our love is like a flower that can't bloom  
The news that you're doing fine without me  
Is there something wrong with me? Or is it that you're just cold?  
I'm still loving you, Even years have gone by.  
While I still can't forget you, I can't let you go  
Alone my heart will be burning away.  
wanna be with you, always with you by my side_

Naruto wondered if he was the only one who couln't forget. Sasuke didn't seem to be having problems. In everyone of their fights he had been the one to hesitate not wanting to hurt the other, but Sasuke didn't bother holding back. He came after him like he was trying to kill him. It was like he wouldn't give their love a chance, like he wanted to cut the blossom off before it could grow to fruitation. Is something wrong with him? Is that why Sasuke acted like he did? Or was the Uchiha just cold?

Love still filled his heart for the older ninja. Although a few years had passes nothing has changed. Naruto was still as in love with Sasuke as he was before he left.

What did he do? What could he do? Alone now, his heart still burned for the other. He wanted to be with Sasuke, wanted to always have him by his side.

_Did you hear the news?  
Is he doing okay?  
Only I can't forget.  
The song that I sing, Would she be listening from somewhere out there?_

_The news I sometimes hear about you,  
When I get a call where someone hangs up  
The thought that it might be you,  
I think about you every night (I'm so sick)_

His thoughts continued, thinking back on the summons he had to go see Granny Tsunade later on. It was news about Sasuke. He knew it, it was the only reason the hokage ever wanted to see him alone and late.

He wondered idly to himself what the news would be this time. Nothing bad he hoped. Something telling him that the other was allright and doing okay was all he wanted to hear. He couldn't bear if something happened to the teme but he knew that it could, such was the risk of being shinobi and rouge.

Staring up at the sky he wondered if Sasuke was out there somewhere thinking of him too. Sometimes in the night a shadow would appear by the bedroom window and the blonde would run to it desperatly wanting it to be Sasuke but he was disappointed everytime. By the time he got there the shadow would be gone but he couldn't help hoping it was his Uchiha.

Dreams and thoughts of him, not a day or night passes without them. Sasuke is unforgettable and always in his mind. No matter what he is doing or who he is with the raven was always first in his mind and heart.

_Oh, oh, come back to me  
Yeah, yeah, I need you  
Oh, oh, come back to me, come back to me  
I want you my baby, without you my life is so sick_

"Sasuke" Pale lips moved voicing the beloved name as the ninja slowly started walking to the Hokage's office.

_I want him, I need him. My body craves his touch. My mind craves the peace of knowing he is safe. Please just come back Teme. Come back home. _

"Come back to me Sasuke, my life is so sick without you."


End file.
